dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jang Woo Young
Perfil thumb|260px|Jang Woo Young *'Nombre: '장우영 / Jang Woo Young *'Apodo: '''Boo-Uhngee (Búho) *'Profesión: Cantante, bailarín, Modelo, actor, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''30 - Abril - 1989 *'Lugar de nacimiento: Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''178 cm *'Peso: 67 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo: '''B *'Grupo Kpop: '2PM *'Agencia: 'JYP Entertainment Dramas *Human Casino (KBS, 2011, cameo) *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) *Style (SBS, 2009, cameo) Programas *'Hot Blood (Mnet, 2008). *'Idol Show' (MBC, 2008). *'Wild Bunny' (Ment, 2009). *'Inkigayo' (SBS, 2009/2010). *Parodia You're Beautiful como Go Mi Nam (SBS, 2009). *'Win Win' (KBS2, 2010). *'2PM Show' (SBS Plus, 2011). Discografia Curiosidades *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, inglés y japonés. *'Educación:' HoWon University y el Seoul Institute of the Arts (Dance Major). *Es el bailarín principal de 2PM. *Fue seleccionado como aprendiz de JYPE a través de MGoon, audiciones abiertas de la agencia, donde obtuvo el primer lugar derrotando 5.000 candidatos. *Park Jin Young (Presidente de JYP Ent.) lo concidera el miembro con mayor potencial. *Antes de debutar reemplazó a T.O.P (Big Bang), como pareja de baile de Kim Yoo Bin (Wonder Girls); en los MBC Music Awards 2007. *Su deporte favorito es el fútbol, incluso de pequeño era defensa central en el equipo de su escuela. *Confesó que su mujer ideal sería ''"Alguien con quién pueda tener una buena conversación. No me gustan las chicas que pueden bailar bien, siento que solo bailarán conmigo y se irán después. Si ella no puede bailar yo puedo enseñarle". *Se vió envuelto en rumores amorosos con Tiffany (SNSD ), debido a un fancam de ellos abrazandose tras la presentación MBC Gayo Daejun 2010. *Es considerado el mejor idol bailando ssanti, suelen llamarle "Ssanti King" (Rey Ssanti), igualmente; Lee Teuk, Eunhyuk (ambos de Super Junior) y Jo Kwon (2AM) destacan en este baile. *Fue MC de Inkigayo junto a Taecyeon (compañero de grupo) y la actriz Ha Yeon Joo, la cual fue reemplazada por Sulli de F(x) después de 6 meses. *Es muy cercano a su compañero de grupo Nichkhun, las fans suelen llamarles Khunyoung (combinación del final de sus nombres). *En el programa de radio "Choi Hwa Jung Power Time" de SBS, se le preguntó:'' "¿Alguna vez has recibido el interés de una celebridad?", tras ser su respuesta afirmativa; el Dj siente curiosidad por saber el nombre de la celebridad pero Wooyoung decide mantenerlo en secreto: ''"No puedo. Ella es una bella persona, y recibe amor de muchos". *Trabajó como MC en el programa "Win Win" junto a Kim Seung Woo, Kim Shin Young, Choi Hwa Jung y Taeyeon (SNSD) de quién se hizó buen amigo y con quién tuvo un rumor amososo. *Tras su tiempo en Inkigayo se convirtió en gran amigo de Sulli de F(x). *Durante el programa de radio "HeeChul's Young Street" se le pidió que enviará un mensaje de texto diciendo: "Lo estoy pasando mal. Invítame un trago", ''a un amigo de su preferencia. Wooyoung se decidió por Kim Seung Woo, quién respondió cariñosamente: ''"Claro, ¿cuándo quieres que te invité?". *En el programa "Happy Birthday" confesó haber estado enamorado de una chica extranjera. *En un programa de radio declaró que Taeyeon era su favorita de Girls Generation. *Ho Dong (ex-presentador de Strong Heart) le tiene mucho afecto. *Fue votado uno de los mejores "MC-Idols" (presentador) en el portal coreano DCInside. *Tuvo que recurrir al playback durante el comeback del grupo con el single "Without U", debido a un problema en sus cuerdas vocales por exceso de ensayo. *Confesó en el programa Strong Heart que una amiga muy cercana le robó un beso. *Considera a PSY su mentor en el Ssanti, declaró que desde pequeño veía sus actuaciones y que esto lo impulso a prácticar dicho baile. *Durante una transmisión de "Win Win", reveló que su padre había estado en contra de sus sueños ya que quería que él tuviese una vida "más fácil", una vida normal. Sin embargo no se rindió, asistió a sus clases habituales y, a escondidas; a clases de baile. Cuenta que para obtener el reconocimiento de su padre escribió tres cartas cada mes por dos años. *Es gran amigo de Hyomin de T-ara, incluso se pensaba que ella sentía atracción por él. *Forma parte de "Los 34 idols que desearías como novio" junto a sus compañeros Nichkhun y Junho. *Obtuvo el 7º lugar en el top 20 de Mnet "Idol Chart Show: The Best Idol Dancers", dejando atrás a Taeyang (Big Bang), Lee Joon (MBLAQ), Shindong (Super Junior), Kikwang (BEAST), entre otros idols. *Actuó en el drama "Dream High " con el personaje de Jason, un estudiante de intercambio con estupendas habilidades para el baile. Junto a IU, quién interpreta a su pareja en el drama; se ha visto envuelto en un escandalo amoroso debido a el buen trato que tiene hacia ella y a situaciones "comprometedoras", sin embargo ambos han negado los rumores. *Según sus compañeros, es el miembro más popular en Tailandia. *Junto a Taecyeon, es la imagen de la marca Evisu. *Wooyoung se encuentra en el rating de ''"Los 10 Mejores Modelos del 2011" ''del portal web TvCF, sus compañeros Nichkhun, Junsu y Junho también figuran en dicha lista. *Fue escogido como uno de los F4 Idols del Kpop en una reciente encuesta a estudiantes universitarias, al igual que TOP de Big Bang , Taemin de SHINee y Jung Yonghwa de CNBlue. *Suele ser muy discreto en la temática amorosa, cuando le preguntan quien sería su mujer ideal cambia de tema. *Figura nuevamente en la lista "The Ten Best Models" (los diez mejores modelos) de la primera mitad de 2012, publicada por TvCF. *Obtuvo el 5to lugar en el rating de Mnet "The next Rain bi" (el próximo Rain bi). *Otras de las idols con quién se le ha vinculado es Sandara Park, debido a la atracción que sientía Wooyoung por ella. *Es portada en la edición de julio de la revista Men's Health, convirtiendose en el cuarto miembro de 2PM en aparecer en ella. *El 27 de Junio 2012 se liberó el primer Teaser de su solo debut, el 8 de julio será revelado el video oficial. *A Wooyoung le gusta limpiar las cosas, por eso los demás miembros lo llaman la mamá de 2PM. *Recibió el galardón "Cool-Guy" como "The best cover model male for Men's Health 2012" (mejor modelo de portada masculino). Este premio es entregado al mejor hombre en Corea, que contiene todas las características de la belleza exterior e interior, convirtiendose en el segundo miembro de 2PM en obtener dicho premio. *Realizó una actuación especial en Mnet'20 Choice Awards 2012, donde interpretó por primera vez "2Nigth" y una fracción de "Sexy Lady", ambas de su album debut. *Junto a Tiffany obtuvó el 8vo lugar como la mejor pareja idol, en el especial "Idol Love Scandal" (escandalo amoroso idols). *Sohee de Wonder Girls le eligió como su tipo ideal entre todos los hombres de JYPE. *Su portada en Men's Health, resultó la revista más vendida del mes en Corea. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *me2day. *Perfil (Nate) Galería tumblr_m55ettj8js1qe4t2io1_500.jpg tumblr_lx057aECqW1qe4t2io1_1280.jpg jang_woo_young_2pm_323573.jpg jang_woo_young_2pm_345809.jpg tumblr_m23o3gYarA1qe4t2io1_1280.jpg 9'09'546.PNG 333~0.jpg jang_woo_young_2pm_270194.jpg 282306_376029859121126_1487179039_n.jpg 600399_376029792454466_2017520382_n.jpg Tumblr m55ettj8js1qe4t2io2 500.jpg tumblr_m5ua5lPCrh1r0zek1o1_500.png JWY.jpg 20120619_2pm_wooyoung_menshealth1.jpg Tumblr m6d7b0xsva1rzqmb3o1 1280.png tumblr_m6hma4w3uu1r4asido3_1280.jpg Tumblr m6hm2843Df1qlhcc4o2 1280.jpg Tumblr m6hm2843Df1qlhcc4o1 1280.jpg tumblr_m6n63gyrpW1qbyzf3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_m6n63gyrpW1qbyzf3o3_1280.jpg tumblr_m6n63gyrpW1qbyzf3o4_1280.jpg tumblr_m6n63lQrZH1r87n48o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6n63gyrpW1qbyzf3o1_500.jpg Videografia thumb|left|300px|SEXY LADY Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KActor Categoría:JYP Entertainment